You Don't Have to Answer Me Anymore
by yupilazuli
Summary: Aku tidak pernah berpikir perpisahan di hari ini akan membuatku sangat menyesal. SasuNaru


Pernakah kau berpikir hari dimana sahabat karibmu menyatakan cinta akan tiba?

Aku mengalaminya hari ini.

"Sasuke aku suka padamu."

Kata-kata itu keluar dan jelas terdengar dikupingku. Aku mengejang. Aku memang cukup populer dan banyak yang menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi itu laki-laki yang sudah kuanggap sahabat karib menyatakannya padaku?

Lelaki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, berada di depanku dengan kepala tertunduk dan pipinya kemerahan tengah menyatakan cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat karibnya senndiri?!

Apa pernah kalian bayangkan? Tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan sahabat karibku! Cowok pula..?

"Sasu-"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Uang? Mobil?! Tidak perlu menjilat seperti itu untuk mendapat kekayaanku..." kataku yang entah kenapa keluar sendiri dari mulutku ini. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin melukainya! Aku hanya berpikir... Bukankah ini hal aneh...?

"Bu-bukan! Dengar dulu... Aku benar-benar su..."

Aku langsung beranjak pergi tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan dari belakang yang membuatku agak khawatir tapi... Aku tetapi melangkah pergi darinya.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir perpisahan di hari ini akan membuatku sangat menyesal.

* * *

 **You don't haveto answer me anymore**

By. Yupilazuli.

Disclaimer: NOT MEEE~

 **Warning: pov berubah-rubah sesuai keinginan author, tapi kebanyakan sasuke pov sih. Gajelas, aneh, datar, alay, ooc, oot.**

* * *

Esoknya, aku sama sekali tidak bicara pada naruto, semua orang bertanya-tanya, karena biasanya kami sangat dekat...well, kebanyakan berantem, tapi memang hubungan kami sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Ne... Sasuke apa kau putus dari naruto-kun?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu.

"HAH? Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan dia." aku membalasnya dengan ketus, ia cemberut, tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali nyengir.

"Berarti aku ada harapan dong?" kata sakura girang.

Aku mendecih, jangan harap wanita peach.

Seharian aku sudah menghindarinya, tapi justru ia makin mendekatiku! Apa pula maunya? Lihat saja saat ini ia sedang makan siang di loteng bersamaku! Padahal biasanya dia juga makan dengan sahabatnya, kiba.

"Sasuke, kau suka tomat kan? Ini kubagi! Mama terlalu banyak memberikanku sayur, padahal aku tidak suka..." naruto menyumpit beberapa tomat dan menaruhnya di bekalku.

"Mau apa disini? Kau mau menghasutku kan?" tanyaku curiga. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan murung. Uhhh, aku tidak bermaksud.

"Sasuke, maukah kau menjawab pernyataanku kemarin?" tanya naruto. Ia berhenti menggerakkan sumpitnya dan menatapku dengan serius. Lidahku kelu. HARUSKAH ia menjawab naruto?

"Apa sih! Orang aneh, biar aku makan di tempat lain," pikirku. Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih menatapku dengan sendu. Jangan menatapku begitu!

Ditengah jalan aku bertemu seorang cewek, ia memberikan sebuah kartu yang biasanya sih pernyataan cinta... Hmm, anaknya cukup manis sih.. Apa kuterima saja? Ya, daripada aku harus berurusan dengan naruto.

Aku segera membuka isi amplop yang benar pernyataan cinta, "Aku terima." itu sangat girang, ia bahkan sampai melompat tinggi dan memelukku. Ewww...jauh-jauh..

Tanpa disadari, ada siluet dibelakangnya yang menatap sasuke dengan tatapan sakit hati.

Pulangnya, Sasuke harus mengantar pacar barunya, ia menghela napas, dan setengah menyesali menerima pernyataan cewek itu. Siapa bilang punya pacar itu menyenangkan? Malah bikin repot, sasuke tidak suka...

Esoknya di sekolah.

"Naruto ada apa? Kok mukamu murung?" tanya kiba. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya walau masih memaksakan senyum ternyata ada beberapa orang yang tetap menyadari bahwa naruto sedang sedih.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa cerita padamu..." kata naruto, ia merasa gagal menjadi teman! Padahal mereka sudah janji tidak ada rahasia, tapi ia sendirilah yang mengingkarinya. Kiba tersenyum dan mengacak rambut naruto,

"Santai aja, aku tidak marah, setiap orang pasti punya privasi kan... Aku tidak bisa terus memaksamu untuk berbagi segalanya, lagipula itu kan janji pas kita jaman SD!" kiba hampir tertawa jika tidak melihat wajah naruto yang masih murung. Ia merasa aneh melihat naruto yang tidak ceria.

"Ne, kiba..." kiba menoleh kearah naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Kalau ditolak seseorang, kamu mau ngapain?" tanya naruto.

'OOH, masalah percintaan toh,' pikir kiba dalam hati. 'Sia-sia aku khawatir ternyata cuma masalah cinta.' _tidak sesimpel itu kiba-kun._

"Yah! Terus aja berjuang meraih cinta dia, jangan cepat nyerah! Cowok itu jangan lembek, harus bisa mendapatkan hati pujaannya dong..." kata kiba bangga padahal gak guna. Kiba sebenarnya berusaha menghibur naruto, tapi ia tetap terlihat murung.

"Terimakasih kiba... Aku coba deh.." naruto tersenyum lemah dan beranjak pergi.

"Semoga berhasil~~~"

* * *

Naruto celingukan di kelas, dan mendapatinya sedang makan dengan cewek membuat hatinya makin kesal, dengan cepat ia masuk ke kelas.

Sasuke melihat naruto yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya, "Mau apa kau disini?"

"Sasuke aku suka padamu."

Seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka. Sasuke menahan amarahnya.

"Hei, nggak disangka ya sasuke-kun yang keren ternyata homo..."

"Hahaha! Gak cocok ya!"

"Ih, jangan deket-deket nanti ketularan virus homo..."

"EH bukannya sasuke kun udah ada pacar?"

Sasuke memanfaatkan hal tersebut, tentu saja ia tidak mau dikatai homo!

"Dasar homo, Aku tidak pernah berteman dengan homo, kembalikan naruto yang dulu..."

Perkataan sasuke tersebut sontak membuat seisi kelas menjadi riuh.

Naruto menatap sasuke horror, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ia hanya mengingikan jawaban...

* * *

"Naruto! Mejamu kenapa? Kok banyak sampah?" tanya kiba, ia sangat kaget, meja naruto penuh sampah dan coretan berbunyi "homo" "mati" dan ucapan kasar lainnya.

"Tidak apa..." kata naruto, ia menaruh tasnya dan duduk dikursi.

"Kiba-kun! Jangan dekat-dekat dia... Nanti ketularan homo lhoo..." teriak seorang cowok disertai gelak tawa seisi kelas. Kiba menatap mereka dengan kesal. What the hell?

Ia menatap naruto yang masih menundukan kepalanya, naruto homo?

"Kiba-kun... Kumohon jangan dengarkan mereka..." naruto menarik tangan kiba dan menatap kiba dengan tatapan memelas.

Kiba menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Hahaha, kiba-kun saja sampai jijik tuh!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, air matanya keluar dengan deras.

* * *

Naruto selalu merasa hari sekolah itu menyenangkan, namun, tidak lagi saat semua ini mulai menyiksanya. Ia harus sering menutupi luka-luka akibat di siksa temannya dari keluarganya.

"Naruto, wajahmu pucat, apa kau yakin mau sekolah hari ini?" tanya kushina, ia memperhatikan anaknya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa,..." naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kushina menghela napas dan mengelus rambut naruto, "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya..." naruto memaksakan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tega melihat naruto seperti itu. Bukannya ini sudah keterlaluan? Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Ini benar-benar melewati batas! Ia harus menghentikan semuanya... Tapi ini... Sudah terlanjur sulit untuk dihentikan kan...

"Eh lihat tuh si homo dateng!"

Sasuke melihat kearah pintu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang semakin kurus, wajahnya pucat, kantung mata yang tebal dan plester yang semakin menutupi tubuh itu.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan sosok yang bahkan untuk berjalan pun terlihat sangat kesusahan, ia menahan diri untuk tidak menolong naruto. Perasaannya berteriak saat ia melihat naruto, ia terlalu merasa bersalah, tapi egonya terus menahan.

"Naru..." ia melihat seseorang menangkap tubuh naruto yang hendak terjatuh.

"Kiba-kun..." naruto mencengkram baju seragam kiba, ia melihat kiba dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo ke UKS..." kiba memapah naruto ke uks. "Ta-tapi nanti kau dikatain juga..." naruto hendak berusaha melepaskan diri dari kiba, tapi kiba menahannya.

"Maaf."

"eh?" naruto kebingungan. Kiba masih memapah naruto, ia mengiggit bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku gagal menjadi temanmu, kan?" kata kiba.

Naruto menggeleng dengan kuat, "Itu tidak benar..."

"Kau terlalu baik..." ia mulai menitikkan air mata, "sebesar apapun aku berusaha membencimu, dan mengejekmu, aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu disiksa begini,.." kiba memeluk naruto erat, ia sangat rindu dengan kehangatan naruto.

"Kiba-kun tidak perlu minta maaf..." naruto membalas pelukannya.

* * *

"Terimakasih sensei..."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan..."

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Hari sudah sore karena ia ketiduran di UKS.

Ia melihat seseorang disana, siapakah?

"Sasuke?" tanya naruto, ia melihat sasuke sedang minum, apa ia habis kegiatan ekskur?

Sasuke pun melihat naruto yang berada di depan pintu sekolah, mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama, sebelum naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu!" sasuke menahan tangan naruto.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya naruto gugup, ia merasakan panas menjalar dari tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan sasuke.

"Aku.. Itu... Aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini kan?" sasuke memohon dengan tulus, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini.

Naruto tersenyum, ia melepaskan tangan sasuke, "sasuke tidak perlu minta maaf..."

"Karena ini semua salahku." lanjutnya.

"HAH? Tidak, aku yang minta maaf, ini bukan salahmu sama sekali..." sasuke kembali berusaha memegang naruto, tetapi naruto mejauh.

"Sasuke, aku suka padamu."

Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut dan indah di sore itu, bahkan membuat sasuke terpana, tetapi tepat di pipi kirinya mengalir air mata.

"Selamat tinggal."

Naruto berlari meninggalkan sasuke dan tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapannya.

 _-fin-_


End file.
